Desire
by Kyo so Sexy
Summary: this is about Yuya and Kyo....in a Inn doing stuff.i'm pretty sure yall can figure it out! wink wink r


**Okay people this is an oneshot story because I felt like writing one so here you go.**

**Oh yah I also have to say this is a Kyo/Yuya pairing. I've been practicing my writing skills at least I think they've improved some I hope the have!!**

* * *

**First time**

**(Based on Yuya's first time)**

**Yuya opened her Inn door and slowly stepped inside. There upon the wall were two red eyes that glared with such calm glares. Kyo looked Yuya over and grinned. Kyo had been fantasizing about Yuya ever since he got his muscular body back. He has wanted her bad. He wanted to teach her how to kiss and fuck with desire. But would she ever consent to him?**

**Yuya walked over to her futon and sat down readying herself for bed. She threw her golden hair back and combed it with her fingers. Kyo watched as her sleeping yakuta slightly opened revealing more developed breast. Kyo felt a tingling sensation inside telling him to get close to her. He no longer had that ass Kyoshiro Mibu inside taunting him but pure instincts of lust of perhaps love? Kyo got up and walked to the other side of the room to Yuya's futon.**

"**Oh Kyo hi…um what's wrong?" Yuya looked up at the grinning samurai above her. **

**Kyo sat down behind her, he opened his legs, around her waist his hand went pulling her closer and closer until she felt his manhood. Yuya's cheeks flushed red.**

"**Kyo what is it ?" Yuya fitcheded slightly.**

**Kyo said nothing. He just grazed his calloused fingers through her hair combing it softly. Yuya moaned and tilted her head back. **

"**Kyo what…..oh.." Yuya grabbed Kyo's leg and squeezed tightly.**

**Kyo knew it was time, time to teach his dog a new trick. Kyo lowered his mouth down to her neck, his breathing got heavier with his increasing hornyness. He kissed her neck as he cupped her chin. Slowly he moved his other hand to her breast; he grabbed it ever so softly. Yuya moaned with excitement. "Kyo wants me?" Yuya asked herself over and over again. "I don't care anymore I…just want him." Yuya turned around and looked at Kyo's chiseled mouth until his face blotted out of her vision, then she closed her eyes.**

**His mouth was warm and sweet of domestic sake. She allowed him entrance with grace and hunger, and once he accepted the entrée, was neither stingy nor too aggressive. Kyo was a fighter and a ferocious fucker too. Kyo's hands crept up the seams to the opening of her kimono. Fast, he removed her yakuta with ease. Yuya too did the same with Kyo. **

**Their sweat-glided bodies gleamed in the candle light as they lay down on the floor.**

**Kyo with such force and such power forced Yuya's legs open. Yuya looked up at Kyo, nodding her head she reached up to take hold of Kyo's neck as she pulled him closer. "This'll hurt" Kyo looked down at his women as her breathing fluttered. Kyo moved in for the kill. **

**In went Kyo and his manhood. Yuya's back arched up as she screamed bloody murder. Kyo was moaned at his accomplishment. Yuya clawed at Kyo's back begging for more.**

**Inside the hall though……..**

"**Someone's getting laid tonight huh Sanoskae?" The Inn keeper said to the worker.**

"**Yes I would do that girl anyday!" Sanoskae smiled at his own sexual thoughts.**

**The Inn keeper looked at him and said**

"**Go back to work and stop being so nosey!" The keeper pushed Sanoskae away**

**Sanoskae wanted to listen more but he knew he would get fired if he didn't do his job so he left.**

"**Now where was I??!" The Inn keeper put her ear to the door to listen.**

**Back in the room……..**

**Kyo and Yuya panted in unison as they continued on. Both were into each other they didn't want to stop for any reason.**

**Kyo pulled out of Yuya and moaned at such hard work he was putting on. Yuya on the other hand needed it she wanted it from the man whom she ever really loved. She looked at the samurai as he looked back. His eyes were deepened red as her were deepened green.**

"**Oi woman yah done?" Kyo said knowing he wasn't**

**Yuya looked and gulped "NO!" **

**Kyo smiled his demonic smile and pulled the covers over their heads for some more fun that they both desired and wanted.**

**My what a night, what a night. Kyo found that very night that the truth to his feelings. Yes he loved Yuya and yes Yuya loved him. **

"**My woman…..my toy……my Yuya" Kyo thought the next day.**

"**My man…..my love……..my first time" Yuya thought clinging to this well built samurai. **

**Yuya looked up at the ceiling knowing that this was the best time of her life…..Kyo looked at Yuya knowing that this was his and only his……forever.**

* * *

**Well here you go I hope yall loved my work it took me minute though **

**Please read and review your every thoughts I appreciate all!!!**

**Ciao!**

**Hm maybe I'll make a second part don't know……………………….**


End file.
